


Star(k)s Hollow

by just_one_more_nerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll add more characters and relationships as I go on, why tf did that tag already exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_one_more_nerd/pseuds/just_one_more_nerd
Summary: Basically Gilmore Girls, but with the avengers. Tell me if this is fun and I should keep going, or if it's just two in the morning, I've lost my last brain cell, and I should just give up and let this be a crappy one shot.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Star(k)s Hollow

Stars Hollow, Bucky's diner

\-----

“Please Buck, please, please, please.” Tony said.

“How many cups have you had today?” Bucky replayed.

“None?” Tony almost asked.

“Plus” Bucky replied as he shook his head.

“Five, but you’re is is better.” Tony replied.

“You have a problem.”

“Yes I do,” Tony held out his cup.

“Junky” Bucky said even as he refilled the coffee.

“Angle, you’ve got wings baby” Tony counted before walking back to his seat.

Tony had only been sipping his coffee for a few moments when a woman that he didn’t recognise walked up to his table. “Mind if I sit, I’m just passing through on my way to Hertford, I don’t really know many people round here.”

“Wish you could, but I’m meeting someone.” she took the seat anyway. “Ok then.”

“I’m Christine,” when Tony didn’t respond she added “what, you don’t have a name?”

“No, I do, I’m just really meeting someone here.”

“Then I guess I should go,” the women, Christine, said.

“What, so soon?” Tony asked. 

“What?” the blond replied.

“I’m just screwing with your mind Christine, it’s nice to meet you, enjoy Hartford.” Tony said. 

“A man of mystery,” she added before going back to her friends.

“Hmm, I like that one” Tony mused to himself. 

Harley walked into the diner and joined Tony at his table. “It’s freezing out there” he said.

“What do you need,” Tony replied fast.  
“Coffee, and someone stole my copy of'' Back in Black.” Tony then proceed to pull the CD out of his bag. “Thief!” Harley exclaimed. Tony grabbed Harley’s coffee cup and brought it over to Bucky.

“Already?” Bucky asked incredulously. “You have no shame.”

“It’s not for me I swear, look Harls is right over-” Tony turned around just to see the woman from earlier trying to chat up Harley. “Looks like my table’s popular today” Tony muttered. 

He walked back over his table just in time hear Christine say “-my first time round here-”

He cut her off with “oh, it most certainly is not.” Tony walked around and put a hand on Harley’s shoulder. “I see you’re getting to know my son.”

“Wait your, you do not look old enough, and you definitely don’t look young enough, your son?” Christine said, clearly confused.

“Are you my new mommy?” Harley added in an obnoxiously innocent voice. 

“You know I’m traveling with a friend if you-”

“-he’s sixteen” Tony cut in.

“Bye” Christine said, and her and her friend got out of their fast. 

The second the girls were gone Tony and Harley couldn’t help but break into a fit of laughter.


End file.
